Airborn
by Books And Katie
Summary: Tris aims to be the first female pilot in Dauntless Divergent Airlines. Join her and her adventure to become, the first female pilot. FOURTRIS LATER ON. Summary probably isn't the best so please give the story a chance. T 4 Tris.
1. The Start

**A/N mhm Katie here. I will start a new story so one day I will update one and vice versa. I've had loads of ideas for divergent fanfics but knowing me, I would just lose all my motivation XD. So this is my second fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it :D**

**CHAPTER ONE= Airborn**

_Tris POV_

I've always waited for this moment. Ever since I was 3, I've always wanted to be a pilot. My main reason was probably because I met this intriguing boy and he always described the sky as being free and just an absolutely gorgeous place to be. He said he wanted to be one of the main captains of this airline called 'Dauntless Divergent' and this is what inspired me to be a pilot. Another reason was so that I could meet this boy I had met 22 years ago.

So, I take a deep breath and walk through the office doors and head towards the reception. I ask the lady there and say,"I am Tris Prior and I have an appointment with Eric today at 11:30AM today."

The lady taps away at the computer and grants me a pass. She hands it over to me and replies,"Tori Wu. Nice to meet you Tris. I hope you manage to stay in Dauntless Divergent Airlines." I nod and walk off to the elevators on the right.

As I step in, I notice that there are no walls. Just a bar on each side and the door where I came from. When we reach the 2nd floor, a girl runs in dashing for it and nearly falls over the edge. Having quick instincts, I manage to pull her back before she actually drops. She grins and holds out her hand.

"Christinas the name. Nice to meetcha. I am 25 and am aiming to be an air stewardess"

I shake her hand back.

"Hey. I'm Tris and I aim to be a pilot."

"Wow a female pilot! Never heard of one! I hope you manage to past through the exam that comes every 2 months. So did you meet Tori?"

"Yup. She seems quick nice"

"She's one of the deputy leaders of this company."

"Phoar! Why is she working as a receptionist then?"

"She said she wanted to see what this Prior girl was like"

"Thats me though..."

"Wait. Your surname is Prior?!"

"Mhm" I whisper.

"Dont you know that Priors excellent in this career? You mum used to part of it but then she got pregnant with her second child and had to quit. You dad quit earlier as he had to look after the first child, Ceneb or something like that."

"Caleb." Wow I never knew that.

_Ding_

"See you around Tris. This is my stop. If you ever want a cuppa coffee stop by on the 49th floor remember."

"I will! Bye Christina"

"Oh and by the way. Call me Chris"

"Okay"

My meeting with Eric is the next floor up, so shortly after Chris's departure, it's my turn.

_Ding_

I cautiously step out of the elevator and reach a lobby like area. Around me is grey colored walls with blue neon lights in the corners. This place seems epic. I wander around and come to a practical area where there is a training field for planes. Inside, is all the controls set out just like an aeroplane and has a visual screen to pretend to be the sky and runway. I linger for an extra second and quickly head back to the lobby area or else I will be late.

Heading towards the receptionist, I am beckoned to take a seat while Eric quickly sorts out files and stuff. The receptionist said there is a water fountain nearby if I am thirsty and I ask her to show the way but instead of showing me herself, she calls a man to come over to show me. This man is a pilot I know from its uniform and must have a very high class as he has 4 yellow stripes. We reach the fountain not long after and I take a few sips before we head back.

This man does not speak a single word to me and after doing his duty, he walks into Eric's room without knocking. I sit and waIt for another minute before being told to enter inside. I nervously reach the door and knock.

"Come on in Tris Prior"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN. So what did you think of it? Pretty please review favourite and follow :) quite proud of this lol XD see you in 2 days.**

**Please check out my other story, Please which is a THG fanfiction.**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N yay because someone followed and favourited this story, I decided to update earlier :)**

**Chapter 2:**

I step in nervously and see that in front of my eyes is a mahogany desk with a man with piercings on the his eyebrows and ears looking at me. To my right, is a kitchen like area with a couch and a glossed coffee table. As I step forward, on my left, is a wall full of trophies and certificates. I continue walking forward and reach the desk. The man with piercings in sitting behind it and the man I met earlier on sat on the left chair opposite Mr Piercing Man.

"I am Eric, one of the main leaders of DDA." The man with piercings say.

"This is Four, your instructor. He will guide you through each course and train you up to the tests at the end of every two months." Eric waves his hand towards Four and gives him a 'well do it" look. Four grunts and says,

"Four, like the number four and is the highest ranked pilot. I will be training you along with some other people and one at the end of every two months. Pilots and stewardess/stewards sometimes have lessons together. We will train your eyes, accuracy and you physique."

Eric nods in agreement and orders us to get outside and meet up with the other people who will be training with me.

As we reach the courtyard, I notice some tattoo lines creeping up Four's neck.

I wonder what his tattoo looks like. The courtyard is a place with nothing much apart from the occasional bench and odd pot of flowers lying around.I see unfamiliar people and as I skim around, I see Chris. We both enthusiastically wave and Four notices this and sends a glare towards us both. There are approximately 20 people training to be either a pilot or a stewardess/steward.

PILOTS TO BE:

Tris

Peter

Molly

Myra

Will

Edward

Drew

Felix

Max

Uriah

STEWARDESS/STEWARD TO BE:

Al

Christina

Lynn

Marlene

Johanna

Jenn

Zeke

Thom

Theo

Josh

After the introductions, we are lead to the dormitories. As we step in, there is only a thin blue curtain dividing the 10 boys and the 10 girls. The showers are lined with blue tiles but are thankfully separated. I share a bunk bed with Chris and I decide to take the bottom bunk, purely because of the hassle of having to go up and down. It is around 1PM so Four leads us to the dining hall; a long hall with rows of tables containing food. Next door, in. A separate room, is the Cafe Chris was talking about. Comparing to the dining hall, the DD Cafe was much more grand and luxurious than the rest. After exploring the rest of the building, we head back to the dining hall for dinner. Tonight we are having, fish and fries. Mmmm yum.

With full bellies, we waddle back to the dormitories and start washing and to get ready for sleeping. However, when I was having my shower, the tiles suddenly collapsed and completely exposed my nude body to no one else but, Al. Somehow, the wall broke and we were just standing there naked and bright red.

"Sorry" he mumbles and runs off.

What the shell just happened?! I grab the towel and wrap it around my body and get dressed up and stumble my way back to the beds in a daze. Tomorrow we start our first day at training and we have to be awake by 6AM and at the Pit ready to go at 7AM. I decide to rest early excited of what the next day will bring me.

(Dream)

_Honey! Grab the kids and go!_

mommy but Tobias is still in there...

_Listen babe, you life always go first unless you are protecting something very important to you okay?_

_Okay mommy._

**we can't let our babies know about the airborns. It could destroy their whole future.**

_I won't tell them. I promise. I need to get back into the house for those documents._

**but the fire is still going on! **

_I have to get them. _

the last thing I saw was mommy and daddy going into the house that was ablaze.

_ I'm sorry darling._

_(End of dream)_

**Well that went well I could say... remember to 're view, favourite and follow and be sure to check out my other fanfiction _Please._**


	3. Tester

**A/N hi! Update today yay! I'm really tired from updating at God knows how late at night (2AM) and I fell asleep in two lessons today. :/**

**Review, Favorite or Follow:) Oh well. So here is chapter 3. **

_Tris POV_

I spring up immediately and wake up sweating all over. I bend over and check the time, 6:15. Oh crap. We're late! I scream to wake everyone up and tell everyone that we're late! It's 6:30 now and we all run to the dining hall. We grab a croissant and a bottle of milk and eat and drink on the run. It's 6:59 and we just make it in time; all our hair are messed up and a bit rough looking.

Four and Eric look at us disappointingly.

"You are 5seconds late."

"It is only 5 seconds though." Al whined.

"Every second is important when you are training! Instead, you should be early!" Four barked at us.

"Your punishment is that you will not meet Ernie Wood. The most famous pilot ever and for the stewards, you will not meet Chloe Man."

We all groan and moan and Myra even cries.

"Pilots with Four, others with Lauren." Eric orders us.

«PAGE BREAK»

Four leads us to the hangar, which where all our training planes would be, if we pass the first test, Eyes. At first, I thought that they were going to test your eyesight and if it was good enough, you'll pass. I learnt about this during university and I know all the controls off by heart and can do it with my eyes closed, 99% of the times anyway.

"2 people will be cut at the end of this week. This is to ensure that we can make you training planes in time for next Monday."

We all nod and get straight to work.

"2 to a tester remember. In the tester, you will take turns being the pilot and the co pilot. We can see your screens out here and we have implanted a CCTV in the tester to make sure" he glares at me "that none of you mess around."

Me and Will are in a tester together. We enter the set up cabin and he says.

"Ill be the captain first okay?"

"Mhm"

We have a very successful take off and we are soon bored just looking out into the fake blue sky full of clouds.

"Hey, why don't we sing a song about flying?"

"Great idea!" Will thinks and then says," what about We're Soaring Flying?"

"Is that the one in the flim?"

"Yup, so is that okay with you?"

I nod and after a count in we start.

_we're soaring', flying_  
_there's not a star in heaven_  
_that we can't reach_  
_if we're trying so we're breaking free_

_you know the world can see us_  
_in a way that's different that who we are_  
_creating space between us_  
_til we're separate hearts_

_but your faith, it gives me strength_  
_strength to believe_  
_we're breaking free!_  
_we're soaring_  
_flying!_  
_there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_  
_if we're trying_  
_yeah, we're breaking free_  
_oh! we're breaking free_  
_uhhhh_

_can you feel it building_  
_like a wave the ocean just can't control_  
_connected by a feeling_  
_ohhh, in our very souls_  
_(very souls)_  
_rising 'til it lifts us up_  
_so everyone can see_

_we're breaking free!_  
_we're soaring_  
_flying_  
_there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_  
_if we're trying_  
_yeah, we're breaking free_  
_oh! we're breaking free_  
_uhhh... running_  
_climbing_  
_to get to that place_  
_to be all that we can be!_  
_now's the time_  
_so we're breaking free_  
_we're breaking free_  
_(uhhh, yeah)_

_more than hope_  
_more than faith_  
_this is the truth_  
_this is the fate_  
_and together,_  
_we see it coming!_  
_more than you_  
_more than me_  
_not a want, but a need_  
_of us breaking free!_  
_soaring!_  
_flying!_  
_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_  
_if we're trying_  
_yeah, we're breaking free_  
_(breaking free)_

_we're running_  
_uhhh climbing_  
_to get to that place to be all that we can be_  
_now's the time_  
_(now's the time)_  
_so we're breaking free_  
_ohhh we're breaking free_  
_ohhhhh..._  
_you know the world can see us in a way that's different from who we... are_

We look at each other and smile.

"You're a good singer."

"You too Will."

We turn our attention to a beeping sound and on the radar, we see a big thunderstorm just seconds away from us. Will is just sitting there paralysed in his captain seat and I'm trying to reach across and get in control.

"SWAP SEATS WITH ME NOW. I can handle this don't worry."

Will obediently and sits in the co pilots seat. I look down at the radar and the cloud it approximately 3 seconds away. That's just enough time. I flip on a few switches, send a message to the control tower and power the engines. Once again, Will is just looking forward."Will, go check on the pressure"

He nods and keeps a constant eye on the pressure. One second and our lives could change. For the bad, or for the good.

** ending this chapter like that... the song was 'We're Soaring, Flying" and I should apologise for filling up half the chapter with a song... :/**

**Thank you for fourtris46 for reviewing. Every reviews follows or favourites make me very happy and motivated :) **

**«psst! And so close to 1000 words on this XD»**


	4. Happy but Crazy

**A/N thank you and enjoy reading.**

_Four POV «that's change for once!»_

Eric sent them a thunderstorm cloud as a punishment for messing around in the cabin. This will serve them right. They are noobs at this professional and have never been in a situation like this before. Will is paralysed in his seat and suprisingly, Tris tells him to get out his seat and swap places with her, he obeys and I see Tris flipping some switches and sending a message to the nearest control tower. Good work I thought. She braces herself for the impact. 2. 1. And their in the thunderstorm. I glance at Eric and he is smirking. He probably set something else up for them. Good Grief.

"Eric, whatever you are planning next l, I think that this thunderstorm is enough."

"Nonsense Four. They deserve it."

I sigh and sit back. He's a leader an I'm an instructor, there's not much point for me to argue with him is there. A few minutes later, a lightning strike appears inches away from the plane. I see Tris looking at it in shock and Will, once again paralysed. Tris does some more controlling and steering and they manage it out of this big thunderstorm. _ phew. _Eric grunts and nods in approval of her but is a bit pissed off as his plan didn't work. I try and stifle a chuckle and get back to work with the other pilots. One by one, starting with Tris/Will, they get out and I see that only 2 pairs made it through all the obstacles that Eric set up for them.

We get out the control tower and give a report to each pair on how they did.

TRIS/WILL: Overall performance= 8/10

WWW: Tris= Overcoming the thunderstorm

Will= assistance

EBI: Tris= sent help message earlier.

Will= wasn't paralysed and helped more at the start.

They look at their report and Tris seems fairly pleased with it by Will turns a bit pale. I guess he saw the little note at the bottom Eric taped on saying,"You better work on it or I'll,send you out by Friday." I give them the cold smile and hand out the other pilots report. Most of them had a lot of EBI (even better if) apart from the other pair PETER/DREW who made it through like Tris did had WWW (what went well) on their reports. I check my watch 1:09PM. I clap my hands 3 times to silence them and beckon them to come over.

"Okay, well done if you did well and tough luck if you didn't. It's 1:09 PM now so go have lunch and then after lunch at 3:30, there will be a lesson in Room Chasm. If your late then, you're out. Dismissed quietly."

_Tris POV_

Damn. That smile was seriously scary. Me and Will head to lunch a bit pale faced and get to our table seeing Christine and Al gulping. We eat in silence and then Chrissy breaks the silence.

"How was your test?"

Me and Will look at each other and he starts explaining.

"We were put into a tester and went through a hell lot of hard obstacles and a thunderstorm."

"With lightning." I add.

"Ouch." Al winches and says," we had to do something like that but we had to prepare different types of stuff on a tester that was tipping from side to side. We also had to serve the people in the tester kept moaning and Christina was dealing with a perv."

Christina looks down and goes red. She's probably embarrassed as Will knows now.

"Well we have 2 hours left so why don't we have some fun?"

"Awesome! I heard that there was a music studio in this building so why don't we go there and have some fun?"

"Yea! Let's!"

We run down the stairs and on floor 35, we find that the whole floor full of music studios. We enter the biggest one and Al says,"I won't sing but ill do the controls. I sound like a dying whale when I sing"

We chuckle and enter the recording area.

"So what song?" I ask

"What about Happy?"

"Great idea!"

Al hits a button and we start singing.

_[Verse 1:]Christina_

_It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say_  
_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_  
_I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_  
_With the air like I don't care, baby, by the way_

_[Hook:]_  
_Because I'm happy..._  
_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_  
_Because I'm happy..._  
_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_  
_Because I'm happy..._  
_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_  
_Because I'm happy..._  
_Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do_

_[Verse 2:] Will_  
_Here comes bad news, talkin' this and that_  
_But give me all you've got, and don't hold it back_  
_Well, I should probably warn you, I'll be just fine_  
_No offense to you, don't waste your time, here's why..._

_[Hook]_

_[Bridge:] Tris_  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down... your love is too high..._  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)_  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down... your love is too high..._  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down, I said..._

_[Hook x2]_

_[Bridge 2:]_  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down... your love is too high..._  
_Bring me down... can't nothing..._  
_Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)_

_[Hook x2]_

The song ends and we're all laughing and giggling and just having fun. We record a few more songs and then we realise that it's 3:20. We dash out the studio and Sprint up the stairs praying that we won't be late. I noticed someone going into the studio after us.

_Mysterious Person POV {revealed later}_

stupid people. They forgot to erase the memory. I sat down and hit the play button and listen to their recordings. Not bad. Then I hear the bridge. Is that Tris?

**La la la! I reached 1000 words without the A/N. But I used a song so I guess that doesn't count XD the thanks earlier was for the R,Fa and the Fols I got :)**

**«review, favourites,Follows» **


	5. The Note

**A/N I'm shouting out all my R&F&F because they mentally support me to keep writing :) here they are.**

**Fourtris46 for reviewing,**

**DivergentFan46 , DivergentGames12 and ambar fleites for favoriting and **

**DivergentFan46 , DivergentGames12 , Tenforever , readseekadventure and kaylieahotmail com for following :)**

**{Had to miss out the dots or it wouldn't save}**

_tris POV_

we all hurried to Room Chasm just in time and all out of breath. My mind gets flowing back to the mysterious person in the studio. I look around the classroom and every student is here but Four, Lauren and Eric aren't here.

"Well who's late now?!" A girl I don't know exclaims.

"Ahem." I hear Four.

The girls blushes in embrassement.

"None of us was late. If you never noticed, we were all standing in the corners of the chasm room."

We look around and from each corner emerges Four, Lauren and Eric. However there is 4 corners and an extra person emerges out. Tori Wu. From what seems like a day becomes an hour of meeting her. She steps out quietly and that's when I notice the eagle tattoo on her. _I want a tattoo._

"We are here to say that what you have signed up for, could cost you your life. In this airline, we don't care if you have piercing, "she points at Eric," nor do we care if you have tattoos, "she points at herself" or both. The only uniform there is, is the training uniform and the uniform you wear on the plane. Learn well and listen to your instructors. Now, we have a new syllabus. Instead of every two months of having the ranking exam, it will be every two weeks. Two people will be cut. One from the Pilots, one from the Stewardess/Stewards. I wish you good luck and only 8 from each group will survive."

We nod in understanding and she leaves. Just. Like. That. Eric grunts and says.

"Well you heard that didn't you?" We nod "Thats your lesson for today. You are dismissed for the rest of the day. Tomorrow I want all of you down here at 6AM okay? No being late but instead being early. Rest well as we will being doing some PvP tomorrow. Oh and girls, dress appropriately. I don't thing skirts and high heels will be really good for fighting." All the boys snicker and the girls are just being girls. XD

I look around and catch Four staring at me. No offense Four, but you look like your mentally undressing me in your mind. Suprisingly, I actually don't mind that. I cough really loudly and then I guess he realises what he was doing and looks in a different direction.I do notice however, his ears turning just a little pink. As we are dismissed, he whispers into my ear, almost seductively, " come to my room tomorrow night"

I'm like WHATTT but I hold my tongue and nod. Christina wakes me up.

"Uh hellooo? EARTH TO TRISS."

I shake my head and look at her.

"We were saying that we should go to the tattoo parlour today. You wanna join Tris?"

"Sure!"

We head off to the nearest parlour and then we get tattoos. I get 3 ravens leading towards my heart. One for each family member I left behind in London. I travelled all the way to Canada for this job. My mum and dad are dead leaving Caleb behind. They died in a fire accident. Magically me and Caleb survived but they didn't. Now we have foster parents who treat us really kindly :)

We all walk out of the tattoo parlour and stop by subways to eat dinner. We all order and pay and sit down at a table and start chatting about our past. Christina came from New Zealand, Will came from Canada and Al came from LA. Al suggests that we could go back to the music studio to hang about til 10PM for fun and we all agree. As we get into the studio, I see a sticky note on a microphone saying.

_you have a wonderful voice. Just like your mother's when she was young, wild and free._

_Your faithfully,_

_THE AIRBORNS_

I stuff the note into a pocket and push it to the back of minds when we start singing. Will says that he really wants to sing this song called Let It Go in the film Frozen. I nod excitedly whILE Christina looks at us in confusion. After debating, my and Will do the song as a duet.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

We end the song with big grins and high give each other and outside the recording area, we can hear Christina shouting," I WANNA TRY!" We laugh and invite her to come in to try.

After 3 hours recording songs and videos, we head back to the dormitories to sleep. The lights are out by 11PM as everyone probably wants to be able to wake up early tomorrow. But there is just me still gazing at that note The Airborns wrote to me. I trace the pen lines with my thumb and some drift of to a deep deep sleep.

**Way Hay! Over 1,100 words on the actual story :D. Remember to review favourite and follow. That's it for today.**

**Oh and I forgot to say this.**

**MAY THE FORTH BE WITH YOU!**


	6. We're Safe and Sound

**A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I just had exam week (week full of exams) and I'm pretty sure I flunked them all. Oh well. I think I can do 2 or 3 chapters per week depending if I'm lazy motivated etc. Or maybe next chapter at 10 Reviews?**

**And THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I just want to make it clear that it is not WillTris story but it's leading into a huge plot twist. If things go according to plan... So yay. Well Enjoy and R&R!**

_**BTW. I time lapsed so it's Thursday now.**_

_(dream)_

Hello tris. We are the airborns. We will find you. We will hunt you down. We crave you. We want you. We will kill everyone that gets in out way.

**Wheres the children?! I need them for my final experiment. NOW!**

I wake up. It's another nightmare again. Who are these Airborn people? Why are they here? Why do they want me?

"Tris, tris. Wake up!"

I hear Wills voice. I grumble and then throw a pillow at him and hide under the covers.

"Together?" That's Chrissy. What's she's planning again?

"1"

"2"

"3!"

The bed suddenly turns over and I'm trapped under the bed frame

"ARGHHH! What the hell guys?!"

"Well you wouldn't wake up!"

They turn the bed back over and I run and get dress. Afterwards we have a brioche for breakfast with a glass of semi_skimmed milk. We arrive at the Pit 15 minutes early and we see an electronic board in front of us with all our name. Four steps from behind the board.

"Youre early." He grumbles this.

"You told us too be!" Christina yells at him.

"If you want to stay here, you better learn to keep your mouth shout" he glares and we wait in silence for the others to come along. One by one, everyone arrives with Eric leading them from behind.

"It's midweek and we would like to show you where you are on the order two will be cut and you are ranked separately."

I look at the board and see my name 3rd and Will 3rd last. On the other board, Al is last while Chrissy is 5th. We sigh and slump back into our chairs.

Safe.

After a reallllllllllllly boring lesson on how the Airplane works, we are finally get let out for a 3 hour lunch break. Running to the dining room, we manage to get the last pieces of fried chicken and chips. At the table, we laugh and talk about our old life and Four comes sit down by me.

"Hi."

"Who said you could talk to me huh?" He snaps at me.

"Sorry. You're just so... approachable"

He grunts and walks to another table. We all look at each other and Chrissy states.

"You my friend, must have a death wish."

Hysterically laughing at that remark we throw our rubbish away and head to a nearby bowling place down the road. We play two games, Will winning one and me winning another. As punishment, Christina and Al hAve to do a date that me and Will set them. We have hushed whispers as we turn our back on them and giggle quite a lot.

"OKAY!"

"Chrissy..you have to seduce the next person that walks the reception."

"But what if it's a girl?"

"Seduce her too."

Me and Will can't help but laugh at her expression as we see that the next person that comes into the reception is a really slutty girl wearing minimal with all her friends. Christy glares at me and I just wave her off and chuckle. We see Chrissy leaning on the counting and glancing down at her breasts and we hear the word Hottie and we just fall into the floor like mad people while crying of laughter. The girl just stares at her like she was some bug and shoos her away. Chrissy pours at her and then walks back to us.

"I F···King Hate you TRIS PRIOR!"

We have no comment to this. Then Al asks us what his dare is and he has to run into the girls toilet, hug the next person he sees in there and runs back out. Christina goes with him as a witness and Al comes back out with a bright red hand print across his left cheek.

"So what happened?"

"He hugged that girl that I tried to seduce and she slapped him straight across the face and stormed into the nearest cubicle and I think she phoned her male friends so I reckon we should scram"

"Oh. Okay."

We dash out of the building bumping into some muscular guys which I think was her friends and dash into the DDA building. We head to our final lesson off the day that starts at 4 to 7PM. We just have another practical exam and me and Will this time pass very easily thank God and we head up to meet up with the others at the music studio for another fun recording of a song or two.

Christina once again sits out because she doesn't know the song so it's just me and Will again.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_.

It ends once again with a high five and a frantic Christina trying to learn the words so that she could join in but this time a see a flame in her eyes. Was that jealously I saw there? Then I looked at Will and saw that he seemed a bit LoveStruck. I ignored this fact and just continued with the rest of the night as normal with the "Airborns" still in my head.

**So? The song was Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. If you have any songs I could try and put in just review. And keep up with the follows favourites and reviews. I love you guys a lot. »Katie**


End file.
